<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dominant Flower by The_Cyborg_Fox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301488">Dominant Flower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox'>The_Cyborg_Fox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tails and the girls of Mobius [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Bondage kink, Breast Fucking, Cock Tease, Dominance, F/F (mentioned), F/M, Femdom, Flower Lactation, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Teaching, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mild drug use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosmo finds out that Tails has a secret fetish for being tied up to a bed and dominated by a woman. So with a quick talk to Amy and a bit of teaching from Rouge, Cosmo decides to try out this fetish that Tails has</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cosmo the Seedrian/Miles "Tails" Prower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tails and the girls of Mobius [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dominant Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a request for SuperSonicBros123 on FanFiction.Net. Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Amy, could I please speak with you?" Amy Rose turned around to see one of her closest friends Cosmo the Seedrian walking up to her. </p><p>"Of course Cosmo, come tell me what's up." she said.</p><p>Cosmo blushed and said "Well, I know you and Sonic have been in an... intimate relationship for a while now." Amy was intrigued as to why she was bringing this up out of nowhere, this could be an interesting conversation.</p><p>"Why bring it up?" she asked. Then she suddenly had an idea as to why Cosmo was asking this. </p><p>She gave Cosmo a cheeky smile and said "Are you thinking about making the relationship between you and Tails intimate as well?" </p><p>Cosmo blushed harder and said "Well yes, but there's more to it than that." </p><p>"Talk to me" said Amy, listening. This was a far more interesting conversation than what she was expecting.</p><p>"Well, Tails seemed to be doing something on his computer, it didn't seem like regular work" said Cosmo "When I snuck a peak into his laptop I figured out he was watching porn." </p><p>Amy giggled and said "He is at that age." </p><p>"There's still more to it than that" said Cosmo "He seemed to mainly watch videos about men being tied down to bed's, and being dominated by a girl." </p><p>Amy was surprised that Tails of all people was into things like that, she giggled again "What a coincidence, it looks like Tails has a similar fetish to Sonic" she said.</p><p>"That's why I wanted to speak with you" said Cosmo "I was wondering if you could teach me how to do all that stuff so that I can do it with Tails." </p><p>Amy thought for a minute, and said "Well what you need to know Cosmo is that I didn't just know how to be a dominant partner with Sonic, I too needed assistance when I figured out Sonic's fetish." </p><p>"Well could you tell me who it is so that I can learn from them?" asked Cosmo. </p><p>Amy nodded "I'll take you to her" she said.</p><p>A bit later they arrived at the house of the person who had taught Amy how to be dominant for Sonic. Knocking on the door the two waited for them to open, Cosmo was surprised on who answered, it was Rouge, though at the same time she thought that she shouldn't be surprised. She knew it was poor to judge people based on how they look, but one look at Rouge told Cosmo that she knew a lot about sex. With that information engraved into her mind, it was actually understandable that Rouge was the person who taught Amy.</p><p>"Why hello Pinkie" said Rouge playfully, she noticed Cosmo standing right next to her and was immediately curious. "And why is she here?" she asked. </p><p>"She needs a couple of lessons Rouge" said Amy winking at her. </p><p>"I see" said Rouge stroking her chin in thought "Come in and explain."</p><p>After a bit of explanation Rouge understood Cosmo's current situation. "So the young fox is more kinky than I originally thought" she said "I'm shocked he would be into bondage and being dominated in the first place."</p><p>Cosmo shrugged "Well he is." </p><p>"Cosmo was wondering if you could give her some pointers on how she could do this, because she wants to try it out with Tails herself" said Amy.</p><p>Rouge smirked and said "Well I won't pretend I know a lot about this". Cosmo rolled her eyes and Amy said "Rouge don't try to bullshit us." </p><p>Rouge giggled playfully and said "I'm kidding I can teach you everything you need to know about this." </p><p>"That's good" said Cosmo "Because I know he wants to try that bondage stuff with me. He just doesn't have the courage to ask me, not that I really know anything about it anyway." </p><p>"Your exactly like Amy" said Rouge "Amy knew that Sonic wanted it too, but just didn't have the balls to actually ask her, and like you Amy didn't know a whole lot about it either."</p><p>"So can you teach me?" asked Cosmo. </p><p>"Absolutely" said Rouge "But in order for you to learn effectively, we need to spend more time together." The way Rouge said that did make Cosmo a little nervous, she may not know too much about sex but she wasn't completely ignorant when it came down to it. Amy stroked her on the shoulder gently and said "It'll be fine, this is how I learnt it from Rouge." </p><p>Cosmo took a deep breath to calm herself and said "Okay Rouge, teach me." </p><p>Rouge smirked to herself and stood up, she used one finger to motion Cosmo to follow her "If you'll follow me to my bedroom we'll get started right away." </p><p>"I'll leave you two to it then" said Amy.</p><p>So Cosmo's lessons began, she had promised Rouge not to tell Tails until further notice. She kept her promise, but her disappearances did not go unnoticed. Tails not only noticed that Cosmo was leaving to go be by herself more often, and not telling him where she was going. He questioned it once, but she always told him that it was a surprise. Still not sure as to what to make of it Tails didn't push it, but he was still concerned for his alien girlfriend. After about a month of Cosmo's disappearances, Tails was growing more concerned and told Sonic about it.</p><p>"I just don't understand what she's doing" said Tails. </p><p>"Well what does she say she's doing when you ask her about it" asked Sonic. Tails had not harassed Cosmo about why she was always left every day to do whatever she was doing, but she still seemed to say the same thing every time he asked about it. </p><p>"She keeps saying 'it's a surprise'" said Tails.</p><p>The more Tails talked about it, the more familiar it sounded to Sonic. Where had he heard this one before? Then it hit him, he tried not to show his surprise though. Before their relationship became intimate, Amy also left randomly to do something which she also claimed was a surprise, and what a surprise it was. </p><p>He didn't want to spoil it for Tails though, so he kept his attitude as nonchalant as possible and shrugged. "I dunno man, girls have reasons for doing the things they do." </p><p>"I guess so, and I guess she'll tell me when she's ready" said Tails.</p><p>Another month passed and Cosmo was once again heading over to Rouge's place. She had learnt a lot, and she learned it all faster than Amy did according to Rouge. She had also gained an insane amount of confidence. </p><p>"Why there you are my little flower" said Rouge as Cosmo arrived "I am happy to tell you I think your ready to dominate the lucky fox." </p><p>"Good" said Cosmo in a tone that seemed extremely out of place for her. </p><p>"I have to say" said Rouge "I had a lot of fun teaching you, you nailed my simulation perfectly, I must say you also have one nice body, Tails is definately going to consider himself the luckiest fox in the world." </p><p>"You think so?" asked Cosmo. </p><p>"Absolutely" said Rouge as the two of them sat down on her couch. </p><p>"Now here is what I want you to do." Rouge said, looking at Cosmo with a more serious look.</p><p>"I'm listening" she said, placing her hands in her lap.</p><p>"Tonight is the night your going to take your foxy lover" said Rouge "Did you buy all the things I told you to buy?" </p><p>"Yes" said Cosmo "I hid them in the basement, he almost never goes in there, he prefers the garage." </p><p>"Good" said Rouge, taking out something that looked like a pill. </p><p>"What's that?" asked Cosmo. </p><p>"Now I know it seems wrong to do this, but trust me this will work" said Rouge "I'm going to need you to get two drinks of any kind and put this pill in one of them, give the pill drink to Tails." </p><p>"Okay, but what does it do?" asked Cosmo. </p><p>"It's just a harmless drug that will put him to sleep for a little while" said Rouge "Plenty of time for you to tie him up and get ready." Cosmo wasn't completely on board with drugging Tails, but she accepted it and took the pill from Rouge. </p><p>"After he wakes up, you can tell him what you've been up to these past couple of months" said Rouge "Also word of advice, if for whatever reason he doesn't comply, I would recommend untying him. But I don't see why he would refuse a beautiful woman like you." </p><p>"Thank you for the compliment, and your education" said Cosmo.</p><p>Later that night Cosmo and Tails were watching a movie together in each others arms, Cosmo knew that she had to make a move soon, otherwise it would never happen. </p><p>So she looked at Tails and said "Do you want me to get you a drink sweetie?" She hoped that he was thirsty. </p><p>"Yeah, I'd like that, just some milk would be fine" said Tails. Cosmo inwardly sighed with relief as she stood up to get some drinks. </p><p>"Do you want me to pause the movie?" asked Tails. </p><p>"No it's okay" she called out, 'We're going to be doing something much more fun than that' she thought to herself.</p><p>She poured herself a glass of milk and poured another one for Tails. She then pulled Rouge's pill out from her pocket, she held it above Tails's glass and dropped it in. She hoped it would dissolve in time for Tails to drink it down without him noticing a pill in his drink. She took both drinks back to Tails and gave him the one which contained the pill, which had dissolved by now. "Thank you" he said. Cosmo watched as Tails drank down his milk in one gulp, Cosmo waited for him to fall asleep, but all he did was set his glass down and look at Cosmo. </p><p>"Why are you staring at me?" he asked. </p><p>"Oh, um, no reason" said Cosmo.</p><p>She went back to watching the movie disappointed. Either the drug didn't effect Tails or Rouge was messing with her the whole time for some free fun with another girl. But after a few more minutes Cosmo heard the fox yawn. Looking back at him, she saw that he did look rather tired. </p><p>"C...Cosmo" he said tirelessly "Why do I feel so sleepy." </p><p>Cosmo was surprised and delighted, she just had to wait for the effects to set in. She shuffled to his side quickly and began to stroke his soft head. </p><p>"Shh, it's okay, go to sleep Tails" said Cosmo "Soon you will wake up feeling better than you ever have before." Listening to her gentle voice, Tails obeyed her and fell asleep on her shoulder.</p><p>Cosmo set Tails down on the couch so he could sleep comfortably. She switched off the televison and downed her glass of milk. She had a few minutes to set everything up and give Tails her 'surprise' before he woke up.</p><p>Later on Tails gave a mighty yawn as he slowly woke up from his slumber. </p><p>"That was a nice nap" he mumbled to himself. He made to rub his eyes with his hand, only to find he couldn't move either of his arms. Since he couldn't rub his eyes he quickly blinked to wake himself up and looked at his arms, they were tied up tightly, as were his legs, he was also stripped completely as he saw he was free from his gloves, shows and socks. </p><p>"What the heck is going on?" he said. </p><p>"So is my little foxy finally awake?" said the angel like voice that Tails knew all too well, but the tone it gave sound nothing like the owner.</p><p>He turned and saw to his surprise, his beloved seedrien girlfriend in nothing but a green pair of panties and a green bra. </p><p>"This has to be a dream right?" said Tails shaking his head "This is a dream you have no idea about the porn I watch." </p><p>"Oooh, it's a dream is it?" asked Cosmo advacning on her boyfriend with a seductive smile that seemed completely out of place for her. </p><p>"It has to be" he said "Your not even acting like Cosmo, your acting more like Rouge." Cosmo giggled as she was right next to him. </p><p>"If this is just a dream, then I guess this shouldn't feel how it's supposed to feel." </p><p>"What?" asked Tails, confused to what she meant. </p><p>Cosmo giggled again as she closed in on Tails and kissed him.</p><p>Tails's eyes widened. The kiss she gave him felt very real indeed, and so did the hand that had reached down to his dick and began to stroke it. It became instantly erect at her touch. She broke away and grinned down at Tails, who was shocked at what he just felt. Cosmo then turned back and climbed onto the bed, she settled herself in between Tails's spread legs and continued stroking his now fully erect length with both of her hands. </p><p>"T...This isn't a dream?" he asked her, as he stared down at what she was doing. </p><p>She gave another cute laugh and said "That's right Tails, I know your into this sort of stuff." </p><p>"B...But how could you know, and your not acting like yourself at all, your reminding me completely of Rouge."</p><p>She continued smiling up at him while still stroking his length. </p><p>"Well let's just say, you don't do a good job at hiding the porn you watch." Tails's eyes widened and he wished his hands weren't tied up, the feeling to bury his face in his hands was tremendous. "And ever since I found out, I decided to take a couple of lessons from Rouge" she said "She taught me everything I need to know about this sort of thing." </p><p>"Wait" said Tails, looking back at her "That's where you've been going these last couple of months, this is the 'surprise' you've been setting up." </p><p>"Correct" she said "I hope you forgive me but I had to do a couple of intimate things with Rouge." she said blushing herself. Seeing the current position he was in, left no room for Tails to complain.</p><p>"I knew you wanted to do this with me Tails" said Cosmo "But I knew you were also too afraid of losing me by talking about it. I just want you to know, there is nothing that will stop me from loving you. In fact, after everything Rouge has shown me, I'd love to do this with you. It feels like it's going to be a lot of fun." </p><p>"Cosmo" said Tails "I can't believe you would do this, just for me. I love you" he said. </p><p>Cosmo smiled gently and moved back up to him again and kissed him again, this time he kissed back. Soon she pulled away </p><p>"I love you too Tails" she said, but she then began jacking Tails off a little bit quicker, causing him to moan louder "But it's not going to stop me from going hard on you, understand?" </p><p>"Y...Yes Cosmo" he stuttered. </p><p>"No, not Cosmo" said Cosmo "Until the night is over, you shall address me as your Mistress, okay?" </p><p>"Okay Cos... I mean Mistress." </p><p>She smiled "That's much better."</p><p>While her hand continued to stroke his length, she leaned in for another kiss, which he returned in a sweet manner, but Cosmo wanted more out of this. She began to lick at his lips, telling him to open up. Deciding it would be better to obey her, Tails let Cosmo inside and she immediately attacked his tongue, showing dominance in even that, leaving Tails no choice but to submit to her. He pleasured her back, but could not push her tongue away, but he basically asked for this anyway so he couldn't really complain, besides it wasn't like he still wasn't enjoying this.</p><p>Cosmo pulled away and reached behind her. Tails heard the snap of her bra strap, but she cupped the bra in her hands, preventing him from seeing them. </p><p>"Do you want to see them Tails?" she asked him. </p><p>"Yes please" said Tails. "Please what?" she asked him teasingly. "Please Mistress?" he said.</p><p>"Please what?" she repeated. It was then Tails had finally snapped. "Please Mistress" he said, almost desperately "Let me see your breasts, I want to pleasure them, make you happy." </p><p>"Ah, see? Was that so hard?" she said teasingly. She finally let her bra fall to the bed, letting Tails get a full view of her breasts. Tails's first thoughts were 'How the fuck does she hide those so well?'. Cosmo giggled at his reaction and picked up the bra and whisked it away.</p><p>She then cupped his head with her hands and brought him to her tits. "You wanted to pleasure them" she said "Get to it." The way she said it made it clear that she wasn't asking him, she was TELLING him. Tails took one of them into his mouth and licked all around the globe. "Mmm" she groaned, feeling his tongue lick all around her breast. </p><p>"That's good Tails... bite my nipple... I know you want to." Obeying her almost instantly Tails took her hard nipple between his teeth, biting down on it gently. That felt good, but almost child's play compared to how Rouge treated her. She took the tip of his ear in between her teeth, and bit down on it harder than he was biting her. Tails released her breast feeling the pain, he gasped in surprise and looked up at Cosmo.</p><p>"Come on" she almost hissed "Bite it harder." Her tone made it clear she wasn't taking no for an answer. He moved back towards her breast and took it in between his teeth again, he started out gentle again, but slowly applied more pressure to it. </p><p>"That's more like it" she groaned "Ooh... yes... nice and hard Tails." Tails kept it firmly in between his teeth, licking it as well, he even gave it a small suck. To his surprise something actually started to leak out. He pulled away, it didn't really taste like milk, but it didn't taste revolting either.</p><p>"What are you doing?" she said.</p><p>"Are... Are you lactating Mistress?" he asked, confused.</p><p>"Oh, well yes, but it's nectar, I am a Seedrian you know" she said, giggling "Now get back to work." Tails felt her grab his head again and push her back into her tits.</p><p>"Sorry Mistress" he said sheepishly. He took her nipple in between his teeth for the third time, sucking hard on it, and drinking down Cosmo's nectar. She moaned softly at his movements and scratched the back of his head as she felt her nectar leave her breasts and flow into Tails's mouth. Occasionally she would pull his head away from her breast and push it into the other, switching sides so both breasts could be pleasured equally by the fox.</p><p>Eventually she stepped it up by shoving his head back onto the pillow, squishing her breasts together, she shoved them into his face so that he could suck on both of them at once. He licked all over them, sucked on her nipples, and listened to her hot, sexy moans. She ground her chest into his face feeling him pleasure her breasts, but she was ready for more fun.</p><p>She pulled away much to Tails's sadness, then she began kissing her way down his body until she came face to face with his hard throbbing erection. She kept her eyes locked onto his as she leaned in and gave the tip of it a slow teasing lick, making the fox shudder and thrust his hips upwards. The second he did that she pulled away.</p><p>"No humping Tails" she said in a warning tone "Otherwise I will stop pleasuring you, and you will be forced to watch me play with myself all night." To make him know that she was serious, she backed away and began to rub her pussy.</p><p>"Mmm...it's so wet...mmm...I bet you want this hole huh Tails?" she asked him.</p><p>"Y...Yes" he whimpered. She grinned at him deviously.</p><p>"Then don't hump" she said closing in on his dick again.</p><p>Tails shuddered and moaned as he felt Cosmo's tongue slowly trail along the head of his cock. Through a ton of concentration, or sheer dumb luck, he managed to keep his hips in place. He was in so much agony, she was licking his head so slowly, and when he thought she was going to fully take it in, she duped him and just gave it a teasing kiss on the tip.</p><p>"Coossmmooo" he moaned out, yet she ignored him, he realised his mistake.</p><p>"Mistress, please" he moaned "I want you to take my entire length." She locked eyes with him again at this, smiled cheekily and pulled away.</p><p>"Hmm" she said "Well since you asked so nicely."</p><p>No more delay, she decided to stop torturing the fox and give him what he wants. She took the entire thick length in one go and began to bob her head up and down sucking in it in the process. Tails screamed louder feeling the alien suck him off so roughly, making him have to work harder to not suddenly jerk his hips upwards into her mouth. Cosmo dug her tongue into the slit of his head, licked all over the sides and used her left hand to fondle his balls. She released his shaft with a pop, strings of saliva connecting from her mouth to her length. She looked up into his eyes again while she stroked his length with her right hand.</p><p>"So, how does it feel?" she asked him.</p><p>"It feels so good Mistress" he moaned.</p><p>"Good, then your going to love this" said Cosmo. Without saying another word, Cosmo took hold of her tits and wrapped them around Tails's shaft. Tails gasped as he felt two soft pillows squish against his cock and rub up and down. The head of the fox's dick would emerge from Cosmo's cleavage frequently, giving her the opportunity to lick it when it emerged. The fox's pre-cum was starting to drip onto her tits, which she leaned down to lick up. This extreme pleasure was just too much for Tails to not thrust his hips, and eventually he gave up. He thrust upwards with an uncontrolled speed and strength, making more of his cock emerge from Cosmo's cleavage, which gave her more to take into her mouth.</p><p>Tails's orgasm was approaching fast, he didn't have the mind to warn Cosmo, but she didn't need a warning, she could feel his shaft throbbing, practically ready to release. Tails screamed to high heaven as his shaft exploded with his cum. Cosmo immediately began to happily lick up all the delicious cum that was shooting into her face. She moaned and cooed as she drank his release greedily and watched as quite a lot dripped onto her breasts. He eventually calmed down, he felt his shaft soften slightly, but it became instantly erect again as he looked up at Cosmo and watched her sensually push her breasts up towards her mouth and lick up the big blobs of fox cum that had landed on her breasts from his orgasm.</p><p>"Y...You are so beautiful" he stammered. She then playfully slapped him on the nose.</p><p>"What did I say about you humping?" she asked him. Upon hearing that his ears immediately drooped.</p><p>"So, am I not allowed to have your pussy, Mistress?" asked Tails.</p><p>"Well, you DID disobey me" she said "But, your cum is sooo tasty, and I want it going somewhere else now. So I'll overlook it this one time."</p><p>Cosmo sat up a little bit and she pressed her pussy to his length. Tails cried out. He could feel her vaginal liquids dripping onto his shaft, as well as her smooth pussy lips moving up and down against it. Cosmo giggled at the faces Tails was making.</p><p>"Do you want it?" she asked him "Do you want me to stick your fat cock down my pussy? Do you want me to ride you until we break the legs of the bed? Do you want me to fuck you? Nice and hard?"</p><p>"P...Please Mistress" he whimpered "Fuck me, hard."</p><p>That was just what she wanted to hear, she had teased him enough, it was time for the grand finale. She lifted her hips above his tip and slammed down hard, a satisfying squishing sound could be heard along with both of their moans. No time was wasted, Cosmo began to slam herself against Tails, making the fox cry out louder. Cosmo herself was also crying out loud, feeling Tails's huge length saw away at her pussy, it was way bigger than the toys Rouge had her practice on.</p><p>"Mmm, this is what you want isn't it?" she asked him through moan's and cry's "To be dominated by your own girlfriend? While you lay there, tied up, with no option but to take it."</p><p>Whatever Rouge had taught her, Tails thought she did a good job, her dirty talk was turning him on even more, he made his shaft reach even deeper inside her by thrusting his hips along with her riding. Cosmo screamed his name, and rode him faster. The two released a united moan as they both felt intense pleasure through their loins. Taking Tails's head, Cosmo began to wildly French kiss the fox. Cosmo was still dominating him, but he did seem to have a tiny bit of control over the kiss, though not enough to turn the tables, but he didn't want that anyway.</p><p>While Cosmo's hips smacked against his own, she used her hands to massage his chest. She smooshed her palms into his nipples, rotating her hands in slow circles. Meanwhile she still completely dominated him through the kiss.</p><p>The bedroom was filled with intense smacking sounds, and muffled moans as the two continued making love to each other. Though the more accurate term would be, Cosmo completely dominating Tails in every way, through her thrusting, her massages and her kiss. She soon broke the kiss and continued bouncing on him, Tails watched as her nicely sized breasts bounced with every thrust.</p><p>"Oooh... I'm so close" she groaned "Mmm... are you close too Tails? I can feel your shaft throbbing."</p><p>"Yes" he cried "I'm so close, please don't stop M...Mistress."</p><p>"Oh don't worry" she said "I have no intention in stopping. Don't hold back Tails, give me all of your warm, thick, cum."</p><p>So he did exactly that. The two of them came together, releasing their loudest moans yet. Cosmo's slick juices sprayed the fox's length, her orgasm caused her pussy to become tighter, which in turn forced Tails to orgasm with her. His cum rocketed into her pussy, multiple thick strands coating her inner walls and filling her with a blissful warmth.</p><p>"Yes" screamed Cosmo "Empty your big balls. Fill my pussy."</p><p>His cum made her feel amazing. So good in fact she had another mini-orgasm, she shuddered as she coated Tails's cock with more of her juices.</p><p>Cosmo eventually collapsed on top of Tails. The two panted heavily trying to catch their breath, Cosmo felt Tails's cum slowly leak out of her and Tails felt Cosmo's juices leak onto his crotch.</p><p>Cosmo slowly lifted herself off of Tails, the two watched as their mixed cum slowly oozed out of her pussy. She grinned down at him, and reached to untie his arms and legs. Even when she finished untying him he was too tired to move. Cosmo then laid down next to him, pulled the covers over both of them, and cuddled up to her foxy lover.</p><p>"You really pleased me tonight Tails" said Cosmo, sounding like her innocent self again.</p><p>"Thanks" said Tails, as she began to kiss his neck gently "Can we do that again sometime?" he asked. She grinned up at him while she continued to kiss his neck.</p><p>"You better believe we're doing this again" she said "In fact, I wouldn't object to doing this every night from now on."</p><p>Tails laughed a little bit nervously, but he also was looking forward to those following nights. He kissed his alien girlfriend on her cheek and snuggled into the bed comfortably.</p><p>"I love you... Mistress" said Tails, dozing off.</p><p>Cosmo giggled. "I love you too Tails" she whispered, and soon she too drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>